Freedom
by HorseStar1
Summary: On a training trip, Ahsoka realizes she isn't all grown up, which results in a game of what could be called tag. Master and Padawan feel one evening of the precious feeling of letting go and freedom from so many regulations. Oneshot.


**A short oneshot I wrote. Maybe a bit silly, probably pure fluff...but anyway, I liked it. Besides, I'm sulking and this was done because of it. Trying to cheer myself up because I can't watch the Clone Wars when it starts. At all. We don't have high speed internet, and we don't have Cartoon Network anymore on TV. : (**

**And I did this because we don't really see Ahsoka at play, and I really wanted to write it. :P**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka had instilled peace into herself from watching the golden-yellow sun sink turned the sky into pastel colors, but as the sunset ended, she felt a bit of impatience, a bit of playfulness, come over her.<p>

The unfamiliar feeling of absolute childishness had been there since the Master-and-Padawan pair had come to Ragoon for a training trip where Anakin had been ordered by Yoda to take her for a break. Her Master liked knowing what was going on, but Ahsoka was sure she saw some relief to not be on a mission. She, much as denial wanted to take over, felt a bit pleased, too.

She tried to fight the feeling, after all, it wasn't very Jedi. It wasn't Jedi to want to play the way she did, but still as her mind thought, she decided that the Jedi were wrong about some things anyway. So it would be alright, just for one evening, to run around like a child as though the war no longer existed?

It felt like being a traitor. But it also felt _right. _

Tranquility, and the forest glimmering ahead of her like a perfect illusion, the young Togruta shot a cheeky glance at her Master. Her lips parted almost teasingly as she cocked her head at him with mischievousness dancing in her eyes. "Race you?" She queried daringly, eyes illuminating in the twilight.

The young man glared at her without further ado, "This isn't a _game_. It's supposed to be a _training _trip. Shall we start with some...meditation?"

Ahsoka shrugged carelessly, "We just _did_, remember? Besides, I just want to...well," The girl wanted to play, to run and laugh and not have to worry about the war, not ever again. She was tired of seeing beings die, tired of feeling battle scorched and tired. Today, or rather, tonight, she just wanted to have fun. Her Master seemed to read it in her eyes; he let out a sigh that was laced with fake wariness. He wanted to let go just as much as she did.

Ahsoka slowly sat and ripped off her maroon gloves, which held an apparent glow as the planet's one sun sunk below the horizon and the two moons rose. Her hands then removed the boots, never once removing her eyes from his. Her eyes implored him with such intensity, she knew she was going to win. Standing slowly, her lips began to curve upwards.

Anakin glared at the small pile of his Padawan's things as though it was a terrible problem to leave it there, and the girl let out a ghastly, dramatic sigh as she tossed her belongings in the tent behind them. Her eyes widened when the muddy boots landed on Anakin's bedroll, but she bit her lip and chose not to say anything, as seemed the smart thing to do.

Smiling lightly, head cocked, "Please? Just this once?" She pleaded, sticking her head back out. Crawling out, the girl stood in front of Anakin, arms crossed and eyes begging.

Her Master shot her a disapproving look, but it only lasted for a moment. His expression melted, loosing all tension completely as he continued to regard his young apprentice. She stared at him with impatience, her look keenly focused on his, anticipating his every move. Suddenly, the barefooted young teen turned on her heel and raced off for the woods, shrieking as her Master gained on her, one hand outstretched to catch the young girl.

Laughing delightedly, Ahsoka hurled herself into a tree, doing one thing she was more than better at (or so she chose to believe) then her Master. Her uncovered wrists revealed white stripes as she launched herself higher and higher. Grinning, she leaned on the tree and stuck her tongue out at him. His hand swiped for her orange foot, but the young teen flipped to a branch below him with incredible talent.

A quirky grin revealed her childlike joy, joy she had not felt nor expressed in a long time. "You can't catch me!" She exclaimed, scrambling down the tree desperately, Master hot on her heels.

Ahsoka bit back a shriek as her Master landed with a _thump _behind her, and she could just feel his calloused fingers brushing her back. Faking right, the girl's destination appeared to be yet another tree, but she turned again. She skidded to a halt, Anakin almost beside her, and just as he breathed out, "Caught you. Now let's g-."

The Padawan laughed, "No, you didn't!" It was then Anakin saw what his Padawan had been gazing at; he bit back a groan as Ahsoka flew into a pond, water flying absolutely everywhere. She choked, biting back a storm of giggles upon seeing her Master soaked to the skin by her Force-enhanced spray. "So sorry!" And she dove under water.

Ahsoka knew there was no way Anakin would allow himself to be bested by his young apprentice; he followed suit, trying to capture his young Padawan. The girl swam beneath the waters, watching the darkened shapes of fish dash away from her. Emerging, she propelled herself with her legs and searched for her master.

When she saw bubbles surfacing, she knew she had better be quick. The moons lighting her path, Ahsoka dove to the bottom of the pond and sat, watching his fuzzy, darkened form glide past her. However he had missed her, she did not know. Watching him leave the pond, she felt a flash of confusion in the Force. It was then she swam up behind him and crept up to him, "Missing me?" She asked.

Her Master whirled on her, but he was too late for the small Togruta. She slipped behind him, running backwards and grinning cockily. There was no Jedi left in her composure at all. Her lightsabers hung askew, her expression without the least bit of serenity. One of her Padawan's beads hung in disarray by her forehead, and she saw her Master fighting laughter at the way she looked.

She didn't care, though. She cared about nothing right now, just the fact that she was here.

She was free. She was who she was supposed to be, without the war driving her into craziness. And it felt so...good. Her blood bubbled eagerly as she danced on her toes, waiting her for Master to advance.

Anakin had a faint smile, slowly walking forward to his completely halted apprentice, and just as he rushed to meet her, and 'win', she turned once again, still racing beneath the velvet blanket of diamonds above them.

The Togruta slipped behind some vines she felt suitable to hide behind, the girl watched as her Master sought out the Force to locate her, and when he saw her young face peeking out of the leafy boughs, he charged once more. The girl peeked back back into the cave of tree limps before darting out once more.

Jumping onto another tree, the Padawan clutched the rough bark as she hurriedly climbed to the top, only to feel a strange sensation pulling her down. It was then she noticed the Force carrying her safely to the ground, but not-so-safely to her Master. Struggling, the second her feet touched the ground, she was gone.

So the twosome raced through the darkening landscape underneath a blanket of stars, Anakin trying to outwit his Padawan, Ahsoka teasing him as she whipped around trees.

Their laughter and shouts rang though the peaceful night, and Ahsoka once ran into a confused little animal, it's eyes wide in fright. Anakin, in front of her, remarked, "It might be because of the way you look."

Ahsoka shrugged, her grey lips pursed in sarcastic thought, "I think you're talking about yourself." At that moment, the little animal dashed away, and Ahsoka nodded, "I was right."

Anakin chose that moment to swipe for Ahsoka's shoulder while also watching the animal dash off. But he had no idea where Ahsoka was when his hand came up with nothing, "Look above you." A voice suggested, and he saw her sitting on a branch, ready to run again.

Her silka beads swung as the animated girl leaped through the underbrush, her blue eyes glowing with anticipation. Her orange hand clasped a tree branch as her Master gained on her. Flipping upwards onto the branch, she slowed, breathing heavily, "Skyguy." She laughed, looking at the bedraggled man. His hair stood up, his clothing soaked and mud stained, and she repeated, "Skyguy, you're...a mess."

She hadn't called Anakin that in awhile now, but it felt natural leaving her lips. Anakin didn't further advance to his Padawan, rather, he watched her in her predator's crouch of the darkened branch. Her teeth flashed in a wide smile, "I win." She sounded delighted.

Anakin's eyebrow's rose as he leaned on a tall tree beside him and returned. "Oh, yeah? What if I wasn't playing, just trying to stop you from killing yourself?" Ahsoka didn't fall for it, she just laughed again, sliding from the tree walking ahead of him, her dirt-tainted feet still bouncing a bit from the eager run.

Anakin caught up to her, asking, "Hey, what makes you think that you won?"

Ahsoka halted, rolling her eyes at him and replying, "Oh...I don't know. The fact that you never caught me, maybe?" She smiled teasingly, showing it was just a game, she hadn't really cared who 'won'.

Personally, the tiny teen was happy for that moment, happy for that time of Anakin chasing her like a Youngling's game of tag. She had noticed the way the Force had darkened, the way her Master sometimes seemed so caught up in worrying that it seemed the war was endless, and there was no game left at all for the Jedi.

Not that the Jedi were supposed to play games; she was lucky. Smiling at her Master once more, Ahsoka felt calmness spread throughout her body, relaxing her intensely. Sinking to the ground beside their tent, she leaned back and gazed at the twinkling stars above. They gleamed, winking and cheerful, at her. Anakin slid to the ground beside her, looking at his almost-dry apprentice. Neither spoke, but Ahsoka was basking in the purity of the light that filled her.

So many times she felt dark and stained, too old for her age. She felt peaceful now, and she wished it could never end.

Finally, Anakin spoke, "I'm glad we got to do that." His tone reflected her feelings, the way he was glad she was still a child at heart, though in the next standard week she might be marching back into battle as though she were an adult again. Nodding, the girl flashed another delighted smile, watching her Master glance into the tent. "Snips..." His voice was full of warning as two maroon boots sailed over the Togruta's head.

Oh, right, Ahsoka suddenly remembered, feeling some of the drying mud from earlier in the day splashing up on her. Grinning, the Togruta knew she would savor even this moment of war-free trouble.

Well, until she saw her Master's stormy face. It didn't exactly fit with his mussed hair, his piercing blue eyes countering everything intensely. Ahsoka knew she was going to pay, but she couldn't help exploding into a fit of giggles.


End file.
